Chronicles of Stray Dreams
by kamicarrot
Summary: Viina, Kazuma, Yukine, and Yato must defeat the queen ayakashi before it conquers an entire town. But first, how will they make it out of the ayakashi, as well as waking from a forced sleep..! Includes: Dreams of War, Dreams of Deceit, Dreams of Envy, Dreams of Calamity, and more!


The Great Vaisravana, the most popular and Head of the Four Heavenly Kings as well as the prestigious God of War, was crying. She normally was not one to cry. However, her entire family, the Ma Clan, was executed because of her. They were all murdered by another, not as popular, god of war, and it was entirely her fault.

"Please stop crying, Mistress."

The familiar whisper of her Guardian, Kazuma, entered one of her ears.

"You are not the one at fault here. We, the spirits of the Ma Clan, are to blame. So please, Mistress, smile."

"...Mistress..."

"Mistress..."

"Mistress!"

Vaisravana awoke suddenly. She turned her head to see Kazuma there by her side.

"Kaz..."

"I'm sorry for waking you, Mistress. Within a town near one of your shrines there is a strange number of ayakashi. I suggest we dispose of them readily."

Vaisravana blinked the sleep out of her eyes, "Ah...yes, let's. Gather the other seven and we can be on our way."

"Of course, Mistress," Kazuma turned to leave, but Vaisravana stopped him.

"Please, Kaz, stop with the whole 'Mistress' thing. Call me Viina."

Kazuma smiled warmly, "Yes, Viina."

By the time Kazuma gathered the other seven shinki Viina had fully awoken and gotten ready. Viina called their names and the eight transformed into Viina's usual battle attire and weaponry. They all left Viina's palace in the heavens.

They were transported to the shrine which overlooked the unfortunate town that was plagued with ayakashi. Viina sighed in relief. The town was only infected with large swarms of small, weak ayakashi. She should be able to finish in an hour's notice.

"They all seem to be the same species," explained Kazuma, "This should be a walk in the park for you, Viina."

Viina summoned the twin pistols and leaped into a nearby swarm. She fired at and killed a few of the ayakashi.

"?!"

The ayakashi that she just killed soon regenerated in one piece, perfectly fine.

"Smells good..." the ayakashi groaned.

"Kaz, what's the meaning of this?!" Viina growled.

"I'm putting the pieces together as we speak, Viina! There must be a source of energy for them to be able to regenerate," Kazuma replied.

Viina continued firing at them to no avail. All the ones she killed simply came back to life.

"Okay! There should be a 'queen ayakashi' at the other end of town," Kazuma explained, "If you kill her, the regeneration process should stop."

Viina made her way to the other end of town. She rocketed past the small ayakashi that were now chasing her.

"The queen is right below us," Kazuma explained, "But..."

"But?" Viina halted.

"...Yato is also down there, currently fighting it." Kazuma continued hesitantly.

"Yato..?!"

Yato, the evil god of war that murdered her family, was directly below her. Viina began trembling with rage. She carefully lowered herself until she saw the queen, as well as Yato, tormenting it with his shinki. She couldn't hold herself back.

She immediately darted toward Yato. She summoned her whip and attacked Yato. Yato noticed her just in time and barely dodged the whip's bladed end.

"You..!" Yato said in surprise.

Viina growled, "What the hell are you doing here?!"

"I could ask you the same thing! Can't you just leave me alone?!"

"I will never be satisfied until you're dead, you lowly no-name god!" Viina cracked the whip at him again.

The whip licked Yato's cheek. He growled and came at her with his naked blade pointed forward.

"Good...smells so good..." grumbled the queen ayakashi.

Before Yato was able to strike Viina, the ayakashi shoved her into its mouth, as well as Yato's shinki.

"Yukine!" Yato yelled.

"Ugh..!" Yukine transformed back into his normal form, "Help..!"

"Everyone! Return!" Viina yelled, "Don't let it take you!"

"But what about you, Mistress?!" one of them asked desperately.

"Listen to her, everyone," said Kazuma, "If we were all to get swallowed by the ayakashi then how will get help?"

"...Tch!" sneered Kuguha, "Be safe, Mistress!"

All of the shinki fell back. All except Kazuma.

"Kazuma," Viina hissed "You too!"

"I am a convenience, Viina," Kazuma explained, "I refuse to leave your side."

It went black.

"Kaz..? Kaz!" Viina yelled and yelled for her Guardian, but she received no response.

"...Mistress..."

Viina turned around quickly. An old shinki from the Ma Clan was there!

"Why...why didn't you save us..?"

"N-no...you know I'd do anything to protect you..!" Viina cried.

"Don't lie!" The Ma Clan shinki's face became distorted, "We begged you to help us but you just lied there, as if waiting for _us_ to help _you_!"

"Th-that isn't true!"

"You're a liar..! What an evil god!"

Viina covered her ears, "Please...stop saying such cruel things..."

"Please stop crying, Mistress..."

Viina looked up. Kazuma was standing there instead of the Ma Clan shinki. He knelt down in front of her and wiped tears from her cheeks.

"You aren't the one at fault here. We, the spirits of the Ma Clan, are to blame." Kazuma said softly.

Viina was struck by nostalgia. She's sure she heard him say this before, although the memory is vague.

"So please, Mistress, smile."


End file.
